Universos Alternativos
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Zeke posee un reloj capaz de viajar en el tiempo. Gracias a ello, ha cambiado su historia y la de varios universos. Sus actos tuvo errores de cálculo que le vienen a pasar factura. / Multishipping/ ZeKasa / Zeke es un loquillo


**Universos Alternativos.**

Marley había creado un arma poderosa. Gracias a su equipo de investigación y tecnología, había creado una especie de reloj que permitía viajar a través de los distintos universos existentes. Zeke había robado esa máquina, utilizándola sin ningún reparo con el fin de encontrar la manera de prevenir que en su universo la raza de los erdianos no fuese tratada de la manera en la que él la conocía.

Zeke generó cambios en su propio universo con el fin de salvar a aquellos que más apreciaba según su punto de vista, desapareciendo la presencia de ciertas personas que él había conocido y consideraba amenazas en su vida; incluyendo la existencia de su propio hermano menor, quien desapareció en su presente como consecuencia de uno de sus viajes al pasado; en donde el rubio decidió acabar con la vida de su padre y su embarazada esposa, tras envenenar el agua que utilizaban para realizar té.

En uno de sus regresos a su guarida en Marley, Zeke fue atacado por una banda de extranjeros de forma sorpresiva. Todos ellos sabían de sus planes gracias a la existencia de un segundo reloj capaz de viajar a través del tiempo y espacio. Esto, porque el hijo mayor de Grisha; no pudo matar en uno de los universos a los padres de una científica llamada Hanji, quien llegaría a ser la creadora de dicho artefacto en ese futuro alternativo.

Sorprendiéndolo de frente como solía gustarle hacerlo al capitán de ese equipo, Zeke fue detenido con un arma semejante a una katana. Colocándola frente al rostro de ese hombre de barba de vellos rubios, el líder del grupo habló:

-Será mejor que nos des ese aparato y nos ahorres cortarte en pedacitos, barbudo -indicó en un tono amenazante el varón de cabellera negra y ojos color azul grisáceo.

-Una de las cosas que no puedo entender, es cómo no he podido desaparecerte por completo -respondió el dueño del reloj original tras alzar los brazos como símbolo de paz -. Eres como una maldita cucaracha, Levi.

-Supongo que, en todos los malditos universos, va a existir un Ackerman que te haga la vida una completa mierda; Zeke -respondió, acercando el arma al rostro del varón.

-En eso tienes razón… -murmuró -. ¿Vas a matarme?

-Eso quisiera, mas parece que te necesitamos -respondió, bajando el arma -. Tus estúpidos juegos crearon más caos que beneficios, genio.

Acomodando sus gafas con marco redondo, Zeke respondió:

-Dudo que eso haya pasado. No soy un genio, mas confío en mis planes.

-Nadie dijo que tus planes estuvieran mal formulados -intervino una voz femenina al ingresar a la habitación.

Sorprendiendo al rubio de tal manera que no pudo evitar abrir la boca, Zeke nuevamente habló:

-¿Hanji? -preguntó, girando su rostro hacia donde Levi - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Sí, la misma -indicó Levi, guardando el arma -. ¿Sorprendido?

-Sí y mucho -exclamó Zeke, sacando un cigarro y un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón -. El hecho que estés viva no es buena señal, científica. Eres como la porrista de aquella serie de manera inversa. Si quedas viva, las cosas se ponen muy mal.

-Lo sé… -murmuró la mujer -. Pero ese no fue tu único error. Lo malo fue que dejaste pistas para la persona que menos debiste de otro universo al que tú perteneces.

-¿Es así? -preguntó el rubio, expulsando el humo del tabaco -. Ya que eres el genio, explícate; ¿quieres?

Hanji y los demás tomaron asiento para hablar en ese cuarto con el responsable del desastre.

-No sólo creaste una especie de hueco en el universo donde Levi vive, creando Ackermans mucho más poderoso de los que conocías. Habiendo aclarado eso, espero no quieras retarlo, porque acabaría contigo muchísimo más rápido de lo pensado.

-Amenaza escuchada y comprendida -exclamó a manera de chiste el rubio, aspirando fuertemente ese cigarro -. ¿Otra cosa más? -indicó, expulsando el humo mientras hablaba.

-Hanji -intervino Levi -. Dile las cosas con claridad, porque si continuamos perdiendo el tiempo, ella vendrá y no te aseguro que pueda retenerla en esta ocasión.

-¿Mikasa? -preguntó en un tono inexpresivo el rubio -. Asumiré que hablamos de ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó sorprendida la científica.

Poniéndose en pie para botar el cigarro al suelo y machucarlo con su zapatilla izquierda, Zeke expulsó el humo de su boca para hablar:

-¿Quién les dijo a ustedes que dejé viva a Mikasa por error en este universo y en el otro? -preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Levi -. Por cierto, déjame decirte que, ella y tú hacen bella pareja en el universo denominado por mi persona como el Universo Unicornio al ser un mundo demasiado extraño para mi gusto.

-Cierra la boca -indicó el capitán del grupo, tocando el mango de su arma al desear matar a ese hombre.

-Sientes repugnancia porque en tu universo es tu hija, ¿no es así? -preguntó, sonriendo de forma pícara -. Nada mal…

-Ah, con que sabes de lo que hablas -. Intervino Hanji.

Girando su rostro en dirección a la científica, Zeke continuó con sus palabras:

-¿No te parece curioso, Hanji?

-Pues, es natural que las cosas cambien de un universo a otro. De donde viene Levi, Mikasa es una bella hija que se descontroló gracias a que pudo saber que el chico de quien se suponía iba a casarse fue asesinado el día de su boda. Es una mujer actualmente descontrolada.

-La Mikasa de este universo, de mi universo continúa viva gracias a mi deseo. El hecho que la hija de Levi con esa asiática quedase viva, no fue un error de cálculo cuando viajé a su universo.

-Tu estúpido error nos ha costado caro, barbudo.

-¿No crees que si controlaras a tu pequeña, las cosas serían más sencillas? -preguntó Zeke a Levi.

-No es tan sencillo -intervino Hanji -. No podemos borrar las memorias de ella. ¿Acaso sugieres que un padre mate a una hija? Te recuerdo que Mikasa ha superado a Levi.

-Los Ackerman son pestes… -murmuró el rubio para sí.

Poniéndose en pie, Levi cambió su mirada poco amigable a una amenazante.

-No hagas eso, harás que me haga caquita aquí.

-Por mí, puedes morirte. Poco me importa -respondió, sacando su arma -. Mi hija está buscando a Eren de universo a universo con otro maldito reloj. ¿En cuál universo continúa vivo?

-Vamos a ver… -murmuró, rascando su cabeza -. No hay tal universo.

Apretando el arma con las ganas de asesinar a ese rubio, una nueva voz intervino a la conversación:

-Eso parece imposible -indicó incrédulo el joven de unos veinte años al ingresar a esa habitación -. Debería de tomar bastantes años para encontrarlo, matarlo y recargar el reloj.

-Vaya, eso es lo malo de tener un experto en el tema. ¿No eres la creadora, Hanji?

-Nunca dije que no conocíamos esa información, Zeke -. Indicó la mujer, suspirando al ver que los planes se habían ido al demonio gracias a la intervención de ese chico de cabellera rubia -. Armin, dijimos que esperarías a la señal.

-Disculpe, señorita. Pero hay una cosa que deseo conocer.

-Pregunta, chico -respondió Zeke, tomando asiento.

-¿Por qué dejó a Mikasa viva en este universo?

-Mikasa no conoció nunca a Eren en este universo. En mi universo, a quien conoció fue a mi persona; Armin.

La cara de Levi se puso algo pálida.

-Espera… -murmuró el Ackerman.

-Eso mismo, Levi -respondió sonriente -. En este universo, en mi universo; tu querida hijita se acuesta conmigo -indicó de forma divertida.

-Voy a matarte…

-¿Por qué harías eso? -preguntó, sacando un nuevo cigarrillo -. Después de todo, la chica asiática no es tu esposa aquí y Mikasa no es nada tuyo tampoco. Bueno, una prima tan lejana que podrías acostarte con ella y nada pasaría.

-Me da asco, barbudo.

-Hanji fue tu esposa en este universo, Ackerman -replicó el rubio -. ¿No quieres ver tu tumba? Le pongo flores cada mes.

Zeke fumó un poco de ese cigarro antes de hablar:

-Si desean pueden matarme, mas no se los recomiendo. ¿Les digo por qué?

-Ilumínanos, barbudo.

-Mikasa está embarazada en este universo y necesito evitar que tu hija loca, mate a la mujer que es actualmente mi esposa. ¿Comprenden?

-Hanji -gruñó Levi, acercándose hacia la mujer -. Explícate.

-Errores de cálculo como el mismo dijo, Levi. Errores de cálculo. No tenemos otra opción más que detener a tu hija.

-Maldición -gruñó el capitán de ese grupo correspondiente a miembros de cada universo a los que había visitado Zeke en sus distintos viajes -. La vida de mi hija o la vida de la Mikasa de este universo.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
